One step into a new life
by Manga154
Summary: Naruto dies bringing Sasuke back makes it halfway and gives sasuke to pakkun. shinigami has come but makes a bet with Minito and Kushina. Kakashi's reaction will eather let them be a family, or make them kill kakashi. multicrossover u pick where he goes..


A.N.: I know that some may hate me for not updating my other stories, and I will say I am sorry, but this idea was sitting in my IPod's notes (I only own two IPods, not endorsing anything, just stating the facts) and I just started fixing it up, it is short so I just wanted some people's ideas.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Thing In This Story Except Any O.C.s I Make Up. I Am Not Getting Paid For This, (Away layers Run As I Pull Out My Disclaimer Bat (Steel Rod With The Word Disclaimer In Every Language))

"Chidori!" "Rasegan!"  
The two attacks came together, in a blast of pure white light the two  
fighters had vanished. Now on each side of the valley were two village  
size holes, each hole held a body, neither dead but were so close that  
chances of life were almost nonexistent. Slowly but painfully one of  
the two pulls them self out of the hole. "Stupid teme." he mutters as  
he started to fall to the river below. His soul basically had both feet  
in deaths door. The dyeing boy's body hits the river only to appear on  
the other side. The other boy's body was now falling from its hole.  
Said body was caught by the dyeing blond. "Damn teme, when we get  
back..." the blond stops to spit up some blood."I'm going to shove a  
ten foot... Ten foot pole up your ass." the blond pulls the Teme back  
to the bank and try's to make his way down the path back home. A small  
dog jumps out of the bushes. "Naruto, you still alive!" the dog yells  
as it runs to the dyeing blond.  
"Hay Pakkun, you think you could take Teme here back to the  
village?" he asked the blond. "But Naruto, you're about to d.…" Pakkun stops when Naruto lifted his hand. "Pakkun I know, but... (Cough)... I told Sakura-chan he'd come back." Naruto drops down to one knee.

"Come on Pakkun grant the dead's last wish." Pakkun looks into the young shinobi's eyes before transforming into a horse size dog. "Thank you Pakkun." Pakkun lifted Sasuke onto his back before turning back to Naruto. "I'm coming back." the dog says before it vanished into the trees. Naruto makes three hand sings, and a flash of red a small crimson fox appears before Naruto.

"What are you doing!" the fox yells at the blond in a freaked out tone. "I'm giving you your (cough) freedom." Naruto was over taken by a coughing fit and fell to his knees. "Let me heal you." the fox begged Naruto, the blond just smiled, "You know what fox, (cough, cough) you were the closet thing I had to a parent figure, even a friend."

Naruto was brought down by another coughing fit that had him now using one of his hands for support, the other holds his chest. When the coughing fit subsided Naruto found himself resting on his side, the fox licking his cheek.

"Kit, I would be honored to be called a friend, let alone a mother." the fox said, a tear slipping out of its eye. Slowly the fox's body began to shift into the form of a beautiful red headed woman; she reached over and slowly, but gently shifted Naruto's head onto her lap.

Naruto's eyes were glazed over slightly, but he was still alive, if only by the skin of his teeth. "Be... Beautiful angle..." Naruto whispered under his breath as he saw her, tears were starting to form in her eyes at his words.

Naruto's eyes glazed over as he took his last breath and murmured his last word "beautiful." With that his body shuttered and stopped, finally sub coming to deaths cold grip.

Kyuubi let out a howl of pain & lost. Naruto had slowly stolen her heart during all her time being held in him. In her pain she did not notice the ghostly figure of the Shinigami standing over them.

"HELLO KYUUBI-SAN." The Shinigami said making her raise her head, "Hello Shinigami-Sama." Her voice was empty, showing nothing but her sadness. "IT SEEMS HE FOUND A LOOP-HOLE IN THE CONTRACT."

Kyuubi looked at the Shinigami in shock, "what do you mean?" "THE CONTRACT WAS THAT YOUR SOUL WOULD BE BOUND TO HIS LIFE AND I WOULD BE THE ONE TO SEPERATE THE TWO SOULS."

Kyuubi was confused, the Shinigami must have picked up on it and explained it. "I GOT MINITO AND HIS WIFES SOULS IF I REMOVED YOU IN DEATH, BUT THE BOY DID IT BEFORE I COULD, SO THEY BOTH WILL BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE." With this the Shinigami reached into his shirt and pulled out two round glowing souls and dropped them to the ground. Once they hit the ground they shattered like glass, only to pull the earth up as the risen back into the air under the Shinigami's out stretched hand.

It was only a second before two human bodies slowly emerged from the pillars of earth under the Shinigami's single hand. They were both as naked as the day they had been born; the first had blond spiky hair, similar to Naruto's own, (I don't know how to describe them both, you want a description then submit one to me and if I like it ill put it in this spot) the other was a red head with large 'assets'.

Both were still for a moment before the pieces of the shattered souls became a gas (The way blue chakura roles off naruto in the anime, but on smaller scale) and slipped up thought their lips and nose. The first one to respond was Minito with a jerk of his neck followed by Kushina with a similar reaction but brought her arms up, as if to block. Both soon came out of the fog that clouded their minds when the Shinigami cleared its thought.

"Hello Minito, same to you Kushina." Shinigami said shocking both the resurrected humans. Minito was the first to find his voice, "Shinigami-Sama, what's going on?" he asked to god of death. "It is simple, the contract was broken, and so I could not keep your souls any longer." The god said as if it was oblivious. "Wait then that means…" "Yes I am free." Kyuubi Said shocking the two who had not noticed her, or even the young teen that now lay by its self, covered in blood. "Is that?" Kushina spoke. "Yes, that is Kyuubi-san, she has set free from your son; thus forcing me to set you both free."

Kushina and Minito were shocked in front of them was the Legendary Kyuubi-no-kitsune, and realization hit them; the teen was their son. "Wh...what happen?" Kushina asked as she rushed over to her son's corpse. She knelled down to turn him over but her hand passed right through his shoulder. She tried to move Naruto's body multiple times but each result was the same as the last. "What's going on?" Kushina yelled out as she flings herself around to face Minito, Kyuubi, and the Shinigami.

"I have simply put us on another plane of existence. You can see and hear everything going on around you, but you can not interact with anything, nor can you be seen." As if to prove a point Kakashi, Minito's own student came running down the forest path with his small dog summon, Pakkun Minito thought it was names.

"So this is the last place you last saw him?" Kakashi asked his summon. "Yeah, he was in bad shape, I hope he's still alive. You brought some meds right?" Kakashi looked down at his summon and gave one of his many eye smiles. "Yep! I brought just what is needed if he's still alive." For some reason the way he said this did not sit well with Pakkun.

"Well how about this," The Shinigami said clapping his hands together, freezing time. "If you guess what Kakashi is about to do correctly, then I'll let him live with you in the world of the living, Do you accept Minito-san?" "Yes I agree to your terms." The Shinigami turns to Kushina. "Kushina-san, If you guess right then I will let your son gain all your combat, Jutsu, and other ability in his memories, even if Minito is wrong." Kushina thought about if for a moment, even if Minito-kun got it wrong then she still has a chance to help her son, "I will accept." Finally the Shinigami turned its head to Kyuubi "What of you Kyuubi-Chan? I can only think of you wanting your freedom, so I do not know what to offer you in this bet…" Kyuubi looked at the death god, a thousand things went through her head finally she settled on one; "Shinigami-Sama, If you allow it, I would also like to make an add-on to this challenge."

The Shinigami tilted its head to the side in thought before answering. "Go on," Kyuubi took a deep breath; this was a dangerous chance she was taking. "I would like to wager that if the 4th guesses right then you reverse the whole thing and stop Madara Uchiha from forcing me to attack." "And if he is wrong?" "Then I will stay with Naruto-kun." "So it's Naruto-kun now? Fine, I will allow this Add-on, But what is it you want if you pick right?" "I wish to stay with him, even if you do what I think you are trying." "Well now, it seems you have both your fronts covered to get what you want, I'll allow this."

"So Minito-san, what do you think Kakashi will do?" Shinigami asked Minito; "He will check to see if he is alive, and then take his body back to the village." Minito said in a snug voice, thinking that it was in the bag, Being Kakashi's teacher. "And you Kushina?" Kushina Looked down at the ground; "As much as I wish to side with my husband, something is telling me he will do something that will make me want to kill him." Minito looked at his wife in shock, but before he could say anything the Shinigami nodded its head and looked at Kyuubi. "If Kakashi finds a pulse he will make Naruto suffer as much as he can while naruto is still alive."

Before Minito could curse Kyuubi and defend his student the Shinigami clapped his hands and Kakashi and Pakkun started running again. "He should be around here." Pakkun stopped and sniffed the ground, before letting out a "GRRRRRR." "What is it Pakkun?" Kakashi asked. "I smell death and three other scents, one of a man, another of a woman and another of a vixen." "Can you find Its body?" "No the vixen just appears and vanishes, like the other two." Kakashi looked down at Pakkun with a look of announce.

"I meant Naruto." Pakkun froze at this for a moment, before putting his nose to the ground and started to sniff his way to the side of the path/road, (which is it? They don't have cars, so is it a path?) "Over here Kakashi." Kakashi bent down and placed his hand to Naruto's neck, he found no pulse. "Dang it!" Kakashi yelled as he slammed his fist into the ground.

Shinigami claps and time freezes…

"I knew it, well Shinigami-Sama, it was nice knowing you." Minito started doing a victory dance like a child and was so busy that he didn't notice the Shinigami clap its hands. He almost missed Kakashi's next few words.

"Dam demon can't even die right! He should not have gotten this swift death for what it did to Sasuke-Sama!" Kakashi brought his foot back to kick in Naruto's corpse's head but was stopped when Pakkun bit into his opposite leg. "What the hel!" Kakashi didn't finish because Pakkun pulled him off balance, making him fall on his back. "Kakashi what is wrong with you, he died to bring back that dam Uchiha?" "It was his fault Sasuke-Sama left, just like everything else! Now Move Pakkun or I will not be held responsible for what happens to you!"

Pakkun just moved in front of Naruto's body and started to grow. "So you side with a Demon? Then I must kill you." Kakashi jumped forward pulling a Kunai out and when to slit Pakkun's throat, But Pakkun moves to the side and try's to bite down on Kakashi's arm. Unluckily for Pakkun Kakashi knew Pakkun well enough to predict his movements without his Sharingan, and plunged his other hand that held a hidden kunai that he used to slash at Pakkun's exposed neck.

The blade slid right through Pakkun's neck making a cloud of blood puff out covering Kakashi's upper body. Pakkun's last sight was a large being with a purple mask, three horns protruding out of it, and three people standing around it…

**Send an email if you want Pakkun to join naruto and where i will send them, i was thinking the bleach world, or something like that...**


End file.
